Close to the flame
by KissOfARose
Summary: A story of friendship, love and war: The tale of ancient egypt and how Yami explains it to his Aibou Non-Yaoi (YamiOC) Better than it sounds
1. What's up with Yami?

Close to the flame  
  
Chapter One:  
  
What's up with Yami?  
  
The kiss sweetest and touch so warm The smile kindest in this world so cold and strong  
  
The arms safe stand words all good The faith deepest in this world so cold and cruel  
  
We're so close to the flame burning brightly It won't faint away and leave us lonely  
  
The bright light of the sun shone through the windows and gave the whole room a heavenly appearance. Yami sat in the last corner the sunlight had not reached yet. His head leaned against the wall and he had brought his knees to his body, encircled by his arms.  
  
The last days of February had brought snow again and the weather outside was icy. "There was never snow back in Egypt", Yami thought watching the dancing snow-flakes outside the window, "although I'm sure all would've liked it." A sad smile appeared on his handsome face when his thoughts wandered through his memories of the time of the pyramids and shadow games, the time when he was the pharaoh, with his foreordained destiny to save the world.  
  
He had won the ultimate battle against Marik a few months ago. Since then, he not only had an own body, but also his lost memories back. Now he remembered everything that happened 3000 years ago, the happy and the sad, the light and the dark. Every single moment he had gone through was in his head now and, for Ra's sake, he wished he had never remembered.  
  
Yugi Muto sat in his always boring maths-class and yawned. It was impossible for him to follow his teacher's words longer than five minutes. He never liked maths and in the last weeks his mind was full of thoughts that oppressed him. He was so worried about Yami. Since the former Pharaoh had his own body and his memories back, he was not the same anymore. He barely talked and never smiled, his face always held a sad expression. Yugi was sure it had to do with his past, but what memory could be so painful? Yami had not told him a single word about ancient Egypt and Yugi had not dared to ask his partner. The short boy sighed and looked towards the window.  
  
"When I get home I have to ask him. I will not just watch Yami suffer in his pain. I have to help, like he helped me countless times. And why the hell can't that stupid lesson be over right now?" Yugi thought angrily and glanced to his watch. "Great just five minutes till break. Then history and then free for the next four days."  
  
The Domino-High students were glad to have an extra-large weekend because the teachers would go on a trip from Friday till Monday and Yugi had made sure that he would spend all the time with Yami. Grandpa wanted to visit Prof. Hawkins and Yugi had his friends told about his plan of helping Yami and so they had agreed in silence not to disturb the two look-alikes.  
  
It was two ours later when Yugis history teacher Miss Sakurai told her class the homework for the weekend. "I want you to choose an ancient culture and write an essay about it. Please think well about your theme and tell me in ten minutes your choice." Yugi didn't need any time to think, he knew what he would like to deal with: Ancient Egypt! That was the best excuse to ask Yami about his past. Who could tell you more about Egypt than the Pharaoh himself? So Yugi went after just three minutes to Miss Sakurai's desk. "I would like to write about Ancient Egypt, Miss." Yugi told her politely. She smiled at him. "Good choice, Mr. Mouto. You are dismissed now. Have a nice weekend and do a good job." "Thanks Miss Sakurai, see you next Wednesday." Yugi played with the chain of the Sennen-Puzzle which he wore habitual when he made his way towards the Kame-Shop. He was nervous. How would Yami react? Would he tell Yugi? On the other hand they were partners and normally shared every secret with each other. The boy sighed and clenched his fists. "Just stay strong Yugi."  
  
It was three o'clock in the afternoon when Yami heard the doorbell. "That must be Yugi. Forgotten the key as usual", Yami thought and headed towards the door. "Hello Yami!" Yugi chirped cheerfully after his partner had let him in, "I've got great news! School's out for the next four days. Gramps wanted to visit an old friend of him and the others have several things to do. That means: You and I have time for each other. We can make a lazy weekend with films and popcorn. Sounds wonderful, doesn't it?" Yami just looked at him. He wasn't in the mood for films and popcorn. "I'm not sure Aibou." he said carefully not wanting to hurt his little look-alike. "Ah come on Yami. Let's have a little fun. But at first we have a job to do. Gramps thinks he gets to old to do all the work in the shop alone and so he wants to find somebody who helps. He supposed us to draw a bill. So, why don't you go upstairs fetching us some paper and markers and I make sure, we have something to eat after work?" Yami didn't give an answer. He turned around and did what Yugi told him to do.  
  
"God, I'm full!" Yugi patted his stomach when his glance wandered to Yamis plate. The Pharaoh had barely eaten something of his Pizza and looked absentmindedly. "Aren't you hungry Yami? Well, it doesn't matter. What about a funny movie now?". Yami sighed. "I'm sorry Aibou. Not today, I'm rather tired. Good night." Yami went around the table and squeezed Yugis shoulder lightly, before he went upstairs and locked himself in his room.  
  
Yugi looked after him with a worried expression. "What on earth is wrong with you?"  
  
End of chapter.  
  
This is my first YGO-fic, so be kind. I'm not from England or America, so don't be mad with me if I made to many mistakes. In the next chapter Yugi asks Yami to tell about his past. What will Yami do? Please review and tell me if you liked the first chapter. Thanks 


	2. Pain

Disclaimer (I have forgotten it in the first chapter): I do not own Yugioh! (But I wish I would)  
  
I also do not own the song "Close to the  
  
flame", it's from HIM.  
  
Chapter two  
  
Pain  
  
Yami had not slept very well. Too early the sunlight blinked trough the curtains and tickled his nose. He grunted and turned around to get a few more hours, when suddenly the door flung open and a hyper-agile Yugi stormed into his room. "Good morning Yami!!" the little one shouted. "Get up, breakfast is ready, I've made us pancakes." "Yugi, I'm..." "After breakfast we could clean the shop..." "Aibou, I've got a headache, let..." "And after cleaning you could do me a little favourr and help me with my homework and.." "AIBOU!!!!" Yugi startled at Yamis yelling and got silent immediately. Yami noticed the shocked expression on his Aibous face and added more friendly: "Look, Aibou. I've got a headache because I didn't sleep so well. I promise to come down in a minute, but give me a short time alone in the shower, ok?" "Sure, Yami, sure. I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen. Take as long as you need."  
  
Yugi went downstairs. He was sad and scared. Yami had never yelled at him that way. He also hadn't had a good night himself. He stayed a long time sleepless thinking about his partner and making a plan for the other day. He had decided to cheer Yami up and ask him to tell something from ancient Egypt. Yugi had hoped so badly that his plan would work, but after Yamis reaction he was discouraged. The little Hikari sighed. "Maybe it is the best to leave Yami alone. Maybe I have to wait until he comes to me with his problems."  
  
Yami closed his eyes when the hot water ran down his body. He knew his Aibou was worried about him, but he was not ready to talk to him yet. It was clear, that if Yami got ever the courage to tell somebody what oppressed him it was Yugi he would choose, but he needed time, more time. "I'm sorry Aibou..." the former Pharaoh whispered.  
  
Friday and Saturday went by. Yugi neither started his homework, nor did he talk to Yami more than necessary. He was occupied with cleaning and running the shop and checking a few people who introduced themselves for the job in the Kame-Shop. Yugi didn't like one of them. He got more and more worried about his partner, but he accepted, that Yami wanted to have his silence. Yami spent most of the time in his room, sometimes he went downstairs to give Yugi a little company and talk to him about several unimportant things or new cards. Although he wasn't in the mood for small-talk he didn't want to trouble his Aibou more than he had already done.  
  
It was already eleven o'clock on Sunday evening when Yugi slammed his hands onto his desk. He had tried to start his essay about Ancient Egypt, but he couldn't concentrate. It was impossible to banish Yami from his mind. "Maybe it's just me, maybe I just go on his nerves and he's fed up with me..." he thought and recognized not to his surprise that tears were welling up in his big violet eyes. "Doesn't Yami like me anymore? I'm going nuts if I don't ask him right now. Whatever Yami thinks about me, I can't stand that any longer. He has to give me a lot of answers I think."  
  
Yugi clenched his fists and hopped from his chair, opening the door and heading across the floor towards Yamis room. He could see light shining under the door. Excellent! That meant Yami was still awake. He felt light anger rise up in his veins and quickly pushed the door open. What he found made him weak and stop in his motion immediately. There on the bed lay Yami, rolled up to a ball, fast asleep. Yugi stepped closer noticing a tear strained face and light sobs which Yami made in his sleep. Yugis gaze and expression went soft and caring. "Poor Yami, I wish I could help him. Whatever, tomorrow morning I will talk to you, even if the world would go under right after it." Carefully he took a blanket over Yamis body and switched the light off. "Good night!" he whispered silently to the sleeping figure and went to bed.  
  
Monday morning brought more snow. Yugi's garden looked like it was made out of sugar. Nearly every twig of the trees blinked white or silver in the bright sunlight. Yami stared out of the window like he often did in the last weeks. The icy appearance of nature touched his heart. "As cold as I feel inside." When he thought of his Aibou he felt guilt crawling into his conscience. He knew, it was not fair how he treated little Yugi, but it was impossible for him to just go to his Aibou and say: "Hey Yugi. Sorry that I ignore you most of the time, but I'm sad about my past." No, Yugi would think in the end, that he, Yami, would have gone crazy. Suddenly he heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in!" Shyly, Yugis small face with the mess of a hair on it, poked through the door. "Oh, uhm, Yami. Can I ask you a little favor?" "Sure, Aibou. Come in!" Carefully Yugi stepped in carrying some paper and a pencil which made Yami wonder slightly. In the end a new bill for the shop?  
  
Yugi stood in front of the bed now. "Do you mind if I sit down?" "What a question. Of course sit down Aibou." "He's nervous", Yami thought, "I can sense it." Yugi looked shyly at his partner. "Uhm Yami, you see. My history teacher gave me homework for the weekend. I have to deal with an Ancient culture and write an essay about it. She chose Egypt for me, and you see...since you was the Pharaoh....Yami! Could you tell me the story of your past? I know you're oppressed and maybe I understand if you..." But Yugi couldn't finish his sentence. By mentioning of Ancient Egypt a sudden pain shot right trough Yamis heart and made him looking shocked and angry at his Aibou.  
  
"How dare you! Nobody can understand my pain. Nobody can imagine what pain I have gone through, not even YOU!" he shouted. Yugi winced in fear. "Yami, Don't shout at me. Maybe if you would tell me I could..." "You can nothing Yugi. Leave me alone. This is not of your business. Did I make myself clear?!!" A great sob let Yami realize what he had just done. "I'm you're partner Yami, I'm your light! I would understand if you just shared your pain with me. But tell me? Why do you hate me?!!" Yugi shouted under tears and stormed out of the room leaving a guilty Yami. "Ra, what have I done? "He hopped from his bed, taking the pencil and paper with him.  
  
He found Yugi downstairs in the living-room, crawled up on the sofa sobbing. Yami sat down behind his little Aibou and gently stroked through his hair. "Shh Aibou. I'm sorry for being so rude to you. Of course I do not hate you, Yugi. I trust you. So please, stop crying now and take your paper. I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything and maybe you can understand me." Yugi turned around and looked at him with big watery eyes. "You'll tell me? Really?" he sniffed. "Really Aibou. But stop crying, ok?" Yugi whipped away the tears with his hand and took paper and pencil. "Yami?" "Hmm?" "Before you start, thank you." "What for?" "For trusting me." Yami smiled. The first time since weeks. "Ok, Aibou. And now I will tell you my story, the reason for my suffering of the last weeks. I'll tell you about the only year I really started to live and died. The year when I experienced true love and the power of darkness."  
  
End of chapter two.  
  
I hope you liked it. Please review now. 


	3. Atemu

Chapter three  
  
Atemu  
  
"Well, where should I begin?" Yami sat on the sofa next to his Aibou who had a paper and a pencil on his lap ready to write everything down Yami would tell him. His face held a rather curios expression waiting for his Yami to begin. "Come on Yami. You already mentioned a special year." "Yes, right. First of all you should know that my name was not Yami or Yugi. I was called Pharaoh Atemu." "Atemu?" "Yeah. That was my name. I became Pharaoh at the age of thirteen after my father died in the war to defend freedom and justice. But that's another chapter of my past. It was in the year of my nineteenth birthday, the last year I was alive. And that's the point where our story begins..."  
  
Pharaoh Atemu sat in his throne and tapped with his fingers impatiently onto the golden metal of his armchair. He was waiting for his soldiers to return, he had sent them after a group of tomb robbers earlier that day. "Note to myself: Execute that incompetent Captain right after his return together with this worthless rabble of robbers." he thought and his sharp crimson eyes narrowed in anger. "Nobody has the right to let me wait."  
  
Such a reaction was typical for the high and mighty Pharaoh. Although he was not unfair in his decisions he was a cold-hearted person who cared for nothing and nobody. He had sworn after his fathers' death to fulfill his dream of a peaceful country and so he ruled Egypt with a strong and often bloody hand. The people were afraid of the hard punishment the Pharaoh had for everybody who broke the laws. Mercy was a word that didn't exist in Atemus vocabulary.  
  
"Wow that sounds more like Kaiba.", Yugi said, writing everything down Yami had told. "I can't imagine that this was really you." Yami smirked. "Just wait Yugi and let me tell."  
  
Six years Atemu had been Pharaoh now and the young and quite handsome young man would become nineteen in three months, in June. He was strong build and an excellent duelist who could win a shadow game easily, but in the years of his regency he never really had to use it. The strict laws had kept peace in the country. Both his enemies and his own people were afraid of Atemu, the high and mighty Pharaoh of Egypt.  
  
He was not interested in friendship, although he had a few people who were close to him: Shinkan Seth, his cousin, and Shinkan Mahadoo with his assistant, the Priestess Mana. He also had some trustworthy advisers: Shinkan Akunadin, Shinkan Aishis, Shinkan Karim and Shinkan Shada. Those four, Seth, Mahadoo and the Pharaoh himself were the owners of the Sennen-Items. Atemu was given the Sennen- Puzzle by his father and so he kept it in honor.  
  
But in the last month the situation had changed. Tomb robbers approached more and more often and voices whispered about a shadow from the East. A mysterious man who wanted to cover the whole country with darkness. Although Atemu was not interested in that "silly fairy-tale", how he called it, he was concerned about the increasing criminality. He had given the order to persecute every single tomb robber and take him to the palace, dead or alive.  
  
A knock on the door caught his attention. "Come in.", he commanded. The door opened and Shinkan Seth stepped in and bowed slightly in front of the throne. "Good afternoon my Pharaoh." "Welcome cousin. You have news for me?" "That's right, my Pharaoh. But the news I'm going to tell you won't you like to hear."  
  
The Pharaoh looked at his cousin annoyed. "What is it this time?" he asked rudely. "Several tombs in Theben have been robbed and we have no idea who has done that. Trails could not be found. Maybe that rumor..." Atemus eyes shot his cousin a death glare. Angrily he slammed his fists onto his throne: "DON'T TELL ME THAT EVEN YOU BELIEVE IN THAT STUPID FAIRY-TALE. IT'S A GOOD STORY TO SCARE LITTLE CHILDREN WHEN THEY REFUSE TO SLEEP, BUT I HAVE TO RULE A COUNTRY AND NO TIME FOR THAT SILLY RUBBISH!!!" The Shinkan sighed. He knew about his stubborn cousin's temper, it made no sense to try to talk to him when he was in that mood. Atemu had got up from his throne and walked around the room, his hands crossed on his back. Seth knew that whenever Atemu walked up and down, he was thinking. Suddenly a smirk appeared on the Pharaohs face. "What do you think Seth? What would happen if those tomb robbers weren't only haunted by my soldiers but by the people as well? They can only escape us every time because they are supported by the masses. You agree?"  
  
"Maybe you're right, but if you think about that rumor..." "I'll take this as an agreement Seth.", the Pharaoh interrupted his Shinkan. Seth sighed. "For sure, my Pharaoh." "Good. And now hear my plan. It will start in Theben and I will do it in every other city as well, if I have the suspicion that criminals are supported by the inhabitants." "And what do you want to do?"  
  
Atemu smirked maliciously. "Take from fifteen families the oldest child. Send the boys into my army or to hard work in the mines. Bring the girls into the several palaces and make them servants or slaves. And make sure to everybody in Theben and in whole Egypt that this will happen again and again as long my underlings help criminals. That's all; you're dismissed now, but fulfill what I told you immediately. Go now!"  
  
Shinkan Seth didn't contradict his cousin, although he was not pleased by his plans. He bowed and rushed out of the throne room.  
  
Atemu smiled satisfied about his plan. "It would be ridiculous if I would not be able to handle some silly robbers."  
  
Yami made a pause and looked down ashamed. Yugis eyes had gone larger than they normally were. "You did what??! You're kidding me, that's a joke, right?" Yami blushed embarrassed. "I'm sorry to say that Aibou, but that is no joke indeed. I now, I was evil and not fair, but I had never learned that mercy was a good thing. My father showed mercy and was a wonderful king, but what was the end? He was killed in a war by the evil. And I thought that I could oppress everything that was dark if I just ruled hard enough. The only thing I didn't recognize was that the darkness was in me and my soul. That it increased year by year." Yami looked to the ground. "I know I was cruel." Yugi patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, you're not evil anymore. You have changed and that is important." "Yeah Aibou. I've changed. And do you want to know how?" "Of course." "Good. Then let's go on."  
  
Shinkan Mahadoo, glorious keeper of the Sennen-Ring, stormed quickly through the halls towards the Pharaohs' chambers. It was early in the morning near sunrise, but the Priest knew that the Pharaoh was a great morning person, usually awake earlier than the whole palace. Mahadoos steps got faster. When he reached the door that lead to Atemus chambers he pushed it open quickly. The Pharaoh could not be seen. "My Pharaoh? It's me, Shinkan Mahadoo. I would like to talk to you!"  
  
From the next room came some faint sounds and then the Pharaohs voice. "Wait a minute, I'm coming." The door flung open and Atemu stepped out, fresh bathed. He grinned triumphantly. "Ah Mahadoo, good to see you. What can I do for you so early in a wonderful morning?" Mahadoo glanced at him. He knew the reason for the Pharaohs good mood; he was more than satisfied with himself. "You could do me a favour and cancel those stupid sanctions you have created yesterday. I was shocked when I heard about it. Atemu, are you crazy? You risk a civil war, demonstrations and revolution." The Pharaohs smile had faded away while he listened to Mahadoos speech. He shot his Shinkan an angry glare and said in a dangerous calm voice: "Listen Mahadoo. Since it is me who is Pharaoh I decide what is good for my land. I'll deal with that mutt called tomb robbers in my way. That's not of your business; you don't have the right to tell me how to rule a country. Not get out of my eyes. Did I make myself clear?!" The Shinkan looked straight in Atemus eyes. "Atemu..."  
  
Mahadoo couldn't finish his sentence. Suddenly loud voices from outside the room were shouting. "Leave me alone and bring me home. What have I done? Will you put your fingers away from me?!!!" "OUCH!!" Atemu and Mahadoo looked at each other curious. The first voice belonged to a girl, no question. The "Ouch!" had come from a guard. The Pharaoh and the Shinkan stepped out of the room immediately. Their eyes widened in surprise. Two guards were in great trouble holding a girl who struggled with all her might against the strong grip screaming and shrieking. "What the hell is going on here?!", Atemus commanding voice echoed through the halls when he stepped closer. "I'm sorry my Pharaoh", one of the guards said, "we have brought one of the girls from Theben." Atemu smirked. "Well done. Let's...OUCH!", the Pharaoh yelled. He had tried to bent down and have a look on the still struggling girl when suddenly on of her fists met his jaw. Atemus eyes widened in shock and in pain, the others froze in their movements. "She's dead." Mahadoo thought. "He will kill her right now." "How dare you...HOW DARE YOU?!!!!!" the Pharaoh yelled gripping the girls roughly by the shoulders. "Get ready for the hardest punishment!" Two ocean blue eyes with a hint of crimson looked at him angrily. "You know what high and mighty Pharaoh?" , her voice dripped from sarcasm and rage. "I would prefer to die than to be stuck in one building with a cruel bastard that you are!" Atemu just stared at her. Nobody had ever dared to talk to him that way. He lifted her chin with his hand and looked straight into her face. She was pretty indeed. Her skin was tanned and soft in touch, her lips rosy. Her long black curly hair shined silky and fell her upon the shoulders. And her eyes. Big and bright and so blue that even the sky was not of that colour.  
  
"What's your name, girl?" Atemus asked. "Shanna." "And, how old are you?" "Sixteen." "Great great great!" "What is great?" The Pharaoh smirked maliciously that made Shanna shiver. "You see, I have found a punishment for you, even better than execution. You said you would prefer death instead of living with me in one building? Well, you'll be my personal servant from now on. And lucky you, you're going to share a room with me. Isn't that great?"  
  
End of chapter  
  
Thanks to those who have reviewed. I hope, you liked that chappie! Yami is evil, isn't he?  
  
That story will NOT be a slash story, it's Yami and Shanna. But I think it's obvious now^^  
  
For all those who don't know: "Shinkan" is an Egyptian Priest.  
  
So please read and review now! 


End file.
